INPR: Legend of the Fist
by TheLiteHasTruth
Summary: Since the dawn of time, be it guns, swords, spears, or grimm they never lost. They never suffered a single defeat, and now they are few, in fact only one is left. Ip, is the last of the Wing Chun users an ancient art of unarmed fighting that was used to protect humanity beore Naga had given them dust. Now after his fathers death he is here at Beacon, worried about an Evil Cult.
1. Unknown History

**Now this is a crossover that no one NO ONE would ever think of. Basically its the story of a group of martial artist, who used their hands to defeat grimm instead of weapons and relied on aura and semblances only and not dust. The premise of this story is to fight without the need of a weapon, and only yourself. Notice how EVERYTHING in the RWBY world is a gun :P. Btw Jaune will not exist in this story….so yeah.**

**Things you'll need to know.**

**Naga-Human God**

**Grima-Creator of Grimm**

**Grimeal-Cult that worships Grima and Grimm**

**Wing Chun-Chinese Martial Art**

**Chapter 1: Unknown history**

"So, Ruby and Yang what story do you want to hear?" Summer Rose said as her five year old daughter jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Ruby said from her bunk bed as her sister sighed.

"Ruby, is it gonna be the same story?" Yang asked as Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Alright, alright calm down now. It's the legend of the Wing Chun Practitioners, am I right Ruby?"

"Yes! I want to hear about them!"

"May I ask why Ruby?"

"Well, they've never used weapons be it guns or swords, they've always only relied on their aura, not even using dust given to us by Naga, they are heroes." Ruby said happily as her mother smiled.

"Why yes, they did fight against the evil Grimeal Cult to save the world multiple times after all." Summer Rose said as her daughter had stars in her eyes.

"Really? Tell us!" Ruby yelled as Yang watched the scene from the top bunk happily.

"Well, a very long time ago, when humans first appeared…."

Legend has it, that before dust aura still existed. The first ones were those who fought to protect those who could not protect themselves.

They were known as Wing Chun practitioners. This way of fighting without weapons held off the grimm, although only very few could master it.

Eventually the power known as dust was given to the world by Naga, against the creatures of Grima known as the grimm helped humanity.

Man was curious, and man was tenacious. Dust created weapons, fire to burn down forest. And pretty soon man was able to hold its own.

Man established the four kingdoms, man had peace, but man was greedy. Man was sinful, and man was evil in its own way. Pretty soon war erupted between the four kingdoms.

Mans world was plunged into one of sin, hated, pain, and suffering. Hundreds of thousands died on the plains of war, humanity's greatest enemy were not the grimm, but humanity itself.

Then came the faunus, people who had animal parts, and looked human. Human nature drove them to discriminate the faunus, creating more conflict.

In the center of all this Wing Chun, a technique that was created for the sole purpose of protecting had been transformed into a way to kill.

The original teachings, had changed the world had now known the Wing Chun Practitioners as killers. What had been created to protect now was used to kill.

They ranged all over wars, and just one user could change the tides of a war. Be it guns, spears, swords, shields, no one could defeat the way of the fist.

Now there is only one left who could use the way of the fist. His name was known as Ip, he as the last son of the main branch.

**(Ip Man and his father)**

"Ip, listen to me." Ip Man's father said as he laid on his death bed. Ip, was a young man with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black traditional chinese tunic, and sat on his knees as his father laid on his deathbed.

"What is it father? You shouldn't speak much." Ip said as his father chuckled sadly from his bed.

"Son, as the last Wing Chun master I need to tell you something, so that you will be ready."

"Yes father."

"Do you know what I wished to be when I was a child?"

"What?"

"I wanted to be a hero, so I became a mercenary. I saved people, but I killed people too. I thought that if I could save three people by killing one, that my sins would be atoned for." His father then began crying.

"Those sins, cost me the life of your mother. Soon after you were born my enemies came for me and took your mother from us. It was all my fault everything."

"Son, the wish for everyone to be happy is naught but a fairy tale. Not one wish in this world is ever granted. Now, all I can do for my son is teach him how to kill and pray that he would survive in this world."

"Because of who you are you must be careful, people will want to use you. They will crave your power, and ability. Should war come in your lifetime, which it will I want you to remember this my son."

"What is it father?"

"Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war...those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something that only humans could do." His father said as he rose his hands towards the ceiling.

Ip, reached out and grasped his fathers hand. "I'll take your dream on for you then father! I'll be the hero in your place and show you that wishes do exist in this world!"

Ip's, father smiled at him as he coughed up blood. "I don't believe I will get to see you achieve such a dream."

"Father…."

"Ip, the enemies who killed your mother they are known as the Grimeal. They are an evil cult that will stop at nothing to burn the world down, I killed their master." His father said as he widened his eyes.

"They will come for you, I'm sorry my son, but I cannot protect you no lo….." His father's head dropped to the side as his eyes closed.

"Father? Dad? DAD!" Ip began shaking his father's lifeless body. Ip's aura manifested as the ground around him began cracking as a white aura covered his body.

As he sat there, he realized that his father had a box that he said to open when he died. Ip, stood up and walked over to his father's closet and pulled out a box.

Inside it was a grapple gauntlet, as well as a note. "Ip, if you are reading this I am no longer of this world, and I am now with your mother. Head to the place known as Beacon Academy and tell Ozpin you are my son. The proof is this white symbol of a fist inside the box alongside the grapple gauntlet."

Ip, pulled out the gauntlet and looked over the White Emblem of his family that fit perfectly into his palm. He noticed how there was a hole and a string so that he could wear it like a necklace.

"Take all the books, and my body outside we live in the countryside so no one will notice. I want you to burn my body along with the knowledge that should die with me. I hope you understand son that our knowledge should die with you."

The view changed as he stood outside with a sizable fire in front of him. His fist being gripped in sadness and in anger. He watched as the books he grew up with were burning away.

He could hear them, a group of people were here. They wanted him, they wanted to kill him. ten people appeared surrounding him with red cloaks.

On the back of the cloaks was the head of the black dragon. He knew now, his anger could be satisfied somewhat. They pulled out black swords, and some pulled out guns.

He brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He opened his palm and tensed his fingers pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.

The first one charged in with a sword. "Light drag in right leg, injury in past." As the man charged Ip, who ducked under his blade and sent out a swift chop creating a sickening crack of bones as the man screamed.

He grabbed him by the head brought him down and slammed three swift punched into his neck killing him.

He moved his head to the left as a bullet flew past him, he turned and dashed. "Head slightly tilted to left side, weak right jaw." He slammed his elbow into the right jaw of the man shattering it, and then a white aura formed around his right hand as he slammed it into the mans solar plexus destroying all his ribs.

He jumped to his right as a man sailed past him, the man charged as he stayed in the normal Wing Chun stance. He moved his feet back and forth like a dance, as the man grew frustrated, he spun around quickly slamming a knuckle punch into the temple of the man behind him killing him.

He sweeped the man he had turned his back too off his feet. He slammed his elbow right into the mans shoulder breaking it, and then smashed his skull in with his foot.

A man charged in with his gun, as it came close Ip, wrenched the gun away from him and unloaded it, three swift chops to the neck destroying the throat, followed by an upwards kick making the mans head literally snap upward.

Five of them were left, and they dropped their weapons and charged. He moved in on the first one, who attempted to grab him and grapple. The man placed his palms on Ip's shoulder as he slammed his palms into the mans chest making him take a couple of steps back.

Ip, then caught him by both his arms, and jumped up and kicked him in the chest dislocating both of his arms.

The next one moved in with a flurry of punches as he countered with the same, his punches quicker and stronger, the man fell backwards as his ribs were all destroyed. Ip, then rose up his foot and slammed it down snapping the mans neck.

He dodged as a kick was extended towards him. Ip, caught the kick and slammed his palm on the upper part of the leg and dislocated it, followed by a knee to the face breaking his nose.

The next one attempted a spinning kick, as Ip blocked the attack and slammed the man into the ground. He rose up his foot and slammed it into the mans skull.

The next one charged forward with the last one, time came to a slow as Ip waited for their attacks. Time came to a slow as Ip slammed his elbow into the mans face and held out his other palm sending a blast of lightning.

Lightning was his semblance it made the need to use weapons even more obsolete than it already was for him. His lightning could help him when he needed to give his attacks more power to cut or just for the sake of doing damage.

He once more brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He opened his palm and tensed his fingers pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body. This time his palms were gripped turning the into fist.

The first one charged forward and threw a wild haymaker, that he caught the mans shoulder and brought his face down, slamming multiple punches on his jaw shattering it, he then broke the mans arm.

As the man fell to the ground he looked up to the final Grimeal member, who was hesitant. Ip man spoke for the first time during the fight.

"Not only did your group kill my mother, but to do this on the day of my fathers death as well." The man then pulled out a black vial and injected himself with it.

Ip Man, took a step back as the mans skin began turning black as he transformed into a large Beowulf, with half of its body with white armor.

Ip's aura manifested as his body shone white before toning down. This one was going to be one hell of a fight.

The grimm charged in and tried to slam Ip with a right claw, who used the momentum of the attack to dodge it.

"Incoming assault feral, use momentum and the follow with counter." He rose up his left fist and slammed it into the neck of the grimm. He jumped on its back and slammed an aura enhanced fist into its face.

He then slammed his foot down on its head making it slam into the ground. He jumped forward, and got back into his usual stance and faced the grimm.

The grimm shook its head, as it tried to stand up, baring its fangs it ran forward on all fours. As its jaws snapped forward, Ip moved to the side and slammed down an aura enhanced elbow on its skull crushing it.

He rose up his feet and slammed it down on the skull as a shock wave was sent throughout the grimms body, as it stood up it faltered.

He was currently wondering how in the world did the Grimeal find a way to turn humans into grimm. He looked at the emblem around his neck.

His father before he died left the way of Wing Chun to him as the final student. Of course being the final student, he was told that the technique should die with him.

He was concerned about it though, his master or much rather his father told him to not teach the art to anyone else. That their legacy should die with him.

But, what of his children? And his childrens, children? Sure he had the legacy which was also left through their large amount of wealth which could last forever.

He looked around seeing the bodies of the Grimeal dissolve like grimm much to his surprise. He walked over to his porch and picked up a bag of his things.

He looked at the letter his father left behind for a man called Ozpin. Hopefully this man could help him, he was well versed in history, science, as well as philosophy so this academy shouldn't be too much of a problem.

He smiled as he remembered all of his trips into the woods infested with grimm alongside his father, he turned to the fire that was still burning and bowed.

"I'll take your dream and continue it for you, father."

**(Ozpins Apartment)**

Ozpin was currently looking over the new recruits for his academy as the year was going to start again and he would love to see some of the new faces.

He heard his doorbell ring and rose an eyebrow wondering who could it be that was visiting him right now. He clicked a couple of holographic buttons next to him as it showed a young man in a black traditional chinese tunic.

"Huh, this young man looks a lot like Hong." Ozpin said as he got up and walked over to the door and clicked the buzzer.

"How may I help you?"

"Are you Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes that would be correct."

"May we speak face to face?"

"Sure." Ozpin said as he walked towards his door and opened it. The young man stood at 5'11 and had a solemn look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Did you know a man named Hong Man?" Ip said as Ozpin rose his eyebrow before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Are you Ip?"

"Yes, I am."

"Come in then, I have been prepared for this day." He followed the man inside his home. The man handed him a drink as he politely declined.

"Your father, and I used to work together in the last war, he was a great asset in the entire faunus problem."

"Yes, he was a great man, and you probably already know." Ip said as Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"Yes, your father did tell me he did not have long left. So, tell me Ip, what are you gonna do now?" Ozpin said as he sat at his kitchen table staring at the young man with the gendo pose.

"Father wanted me to attend your school, he wanted me to also tell you that the Grimeal will probably start making their move, they did try to attack me after all."

"Did you kill them?" Ozpin asked in a serious tone as Ip clenched his fist.

"Yes, they killed my mother, also one of them injected themselves with this black liquid and turned into a Beowulf." Ip said as Ozpin widened his eyes.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, I fought the beowulf and killed it myself." Ozpin turned in his chair and laid back in thought.

"I assume you know about your father's, wealth?" He asked as Ip pulled out a black debit card and laid it on Ozpins desk.

"This will cover your financial fees for the academy, I also assume your father taught you academics?" He asked as Ip nodded his head.

"Ip, I know you probably want to go after the Grimeal," Ozpin said as Ip nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I want to stop them, not just for the death of my mother, but because of the destruction they will bring upon this world. I also want to be a hunter so I can help people like my father did."

"Very well, tomorrow we can go to the store and find you some clothing for the days to come. I have a guest room, you can sleep there." Ozpin said as Ip dropped to his knees and bowed.

"What are you doing?"

"Father told me that if people help me I should bow to them in respect and thanks." Ip said as Ozpin chuckled.

"Come now, theres no need for that, your father saved my life many times. The least I can do is help his son."

**(Beacon couple of days before beginning of semester)**

Ip, was amazed at the sight of Beacon Academy it was huge, much larger than the picture that Ozpin had showed him. He stepped out of Ozpins car, and was met with a woman who seemed to be in her thirties.

"Hello there Ip, I am Glynda Goodwitch a professor at this academy." She said as Ip bowed in respect.

"Glynda, would you please show Ip, around?" Ozpin asked as Glynda nodded.

"Come now, ." She said as he looked back to Ozpin who gave him a nod, as he followed the blonde woman.

They had just about everything here that could accommodate him, they had a pool, multiple gyms, many weight rooms, training areas.

The lunch room was fairly large as well, and the dorms seemed nice enough. Ozpin, had told him that he would have a team at his time here.

There was also the chance that he could be a leader, which he was worried about. His father was a born leader, but could he ever amount to the man his father was?

"Also, this is the refinery, people sometimes come here to clean or add enhancements to their weapons." She said as he nodded. "Do you want to use it?"

"No need, I don't have a weapon." He said as he walked past her. Glynda widened her eyes and was confused.

She watched the young man walk into the fountain area, his black tunic swaying with his movements. His arms were behind his back as he walked.

He whistled as a bird landed on his hand. Glynda thought at that moment that he looked like the purest human.

"Ever since I was a child I have had this instinctive urge for expansion and growth. To me, the function and duty of a quality human being is the sincere and honest development of one's potential." He said as Glynda smiled.

"Well, you can learn many things from being here in Beacon Academy, I assure you that you will have many things to learn from being here." She said as he turned to her with a smile. "Knowledge will always be gained here."

"Knowledge can earn me power, but character earns you respect." He said as he looked around the nature watching the birds fly.

"Well you certainly have plenty of character." Glynda said as he nodded looking around.

"He's quite the young man isn't he." Ozpin said as he walked up from behind.

"He, doesn't have a weapon. At first I thought it was arrogance, but he is so…"

"Humble, reserved, kind."

"Yes he is...who is he?" Glynda asked as Ozpin took a sip.

"He is, a son of an old friend who died recently." Ozpin said as Glynda pulled up his record on her tablet.

"Professor Ozpins, nothings here." Glynda said as he nodded.

"Well he was home schooled for most of his life. I believe in his skill, you should keep an eye on him, this year is going to be an interesting one." Ozpin said as he and Glynda watched the young man start practicing movements.

"He fights grimm relying only on his aura and hands?" She asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, he is quite the fighter, uses lightning as his semblance as well."

"Yes, but who in their right mind would fight the grimm unarmed?"

"Well, Wing Chun users don't need weapons do they?" He said as she nearly dropped her tablet.

"Excuse me Professor?"

"I'm pretty sure you've heard the legends and seen the movies."

"Yes, but those were nothing, but legends...were they?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, he is living breathing proof that Wing Chun is still alive. He is the last." He said as she took a deep breath.

"His father?"

"His father in the last war fought in secret on his own terms. He wandered the battlefields and helped those in need, He saved my life." He said as Ip waved at him.

"He doesn't look like a boy who has just lost his father."

"He told me 'A great enough sorrow can stop time, but someday, time will start moving again. No matter how many years may pass.'" Ozpin said as Glynda smiled.

"This year will be an interesting one."

"You can say that again."

**(Ozpins Apartment)**

"So what did you think Ip?" Ozpin asked as the young man sat up.

"It is a beautiful place, I've….never interacted with a lot of people before. I hope to meet new people"

"That's good, for there are students from all over the world coming here, for it is a time of peace."

"Yes, the outside world is nicer than I believed, but there are still the Grimeal out there as well as the White Fang." Ip said as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, but let us let those matters be held off, I'm sure your father would want you to do more with your life than to hunt down evil organizations and cults."

"I know, even with my ability, my father was thousands of times stronger than me in his prime. I have all the time in the world."

"Also, from now on you will be living in dorms, I will also be living on campus, so do not hesitate to ask me for advice on anything Ip." Ozpin said as the young man nodded.

**(Next day)**

Ip, did not really understand why Ozpin wanted him to ride aboard the BullHead to Beacon, there were many students aboard.

He guessed it was probably to have him begin meeting new people. Someone bumped into him, he looked down to see a small girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She said nervously as he smiled.

"It's quite alright." He said as the girl scratched the back of her head. "I am Ip, and you are?" He asked as he extended his arm.

"I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you." She said as she shook his hand. "He's so nice and humble."

"What's this? Ruby made a friend!" An energetic blonde appeared and gave him a wink. "I'm Yang, thank you for talking to my sister."

Ip, looked between the two realizing that they looked nothing alike at all. "Are you two half sisters?"

"Yup." The blonde said as the young master blinked. The students turned to Glynda Goodwitch as she appeared on screen.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon Academy. My name is Glynda Goodwitch and you are all among the few that have been chosen to attend our prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing a great time of peace, and it will be up to you future hunters and huntresses." She said as she disappeared.

Yang and Ruby. walked over to the window as Beacon came into view. They stared at the large building in awe.

**(Front of Beacon)**

Ip, walked with his hands behind his back looking around as the large amount of people were all over the area.

Yang and Ruby had opted to stay by his side as they walked towards the building. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that there we're people wearing clothing similar to his.

He also noticed a person around his age wearing a traditional green chinese tunic. Although people mostly spoke standard here, he wondered if anyone spoke chinese.

Yang, obviously had a chinese name, so it made him wonder. The girls on the other hand thought Ip was a nice person, and Ruby was happy that she got to know someone, but wasn't too hopeful on meeting other people.

She knew that not all people would be as nice as Ip. "So, Ip where are you from?"

"I'm from the countryside, my father and the headmaster here knew each other." Ip said as Ruby blinked.

"Cool, your father must be proud of you." Yang said as Ip smiled sadly.

"Yes, he did die telling me he was proud of who I became." Ip said as the mood became awkward.

"Oh, Sorry I understand my mother died." Ruby said innocently as Ip patted her on the head.

"It's okay, even though it was not too long ago. I know my father wanted me to be strong." He said as the small girl pouted at him, for treating her like a child.

"Even if my parents are no longer with me, they will live on inside of me." He said as Ruby widened her eyes.

"Parents? You lost your mother too?" Ruby said as Yang gave Ip a soft stare.

"Yes, but it's quite alright." They then came closer to Beacon as Ruby looked at all the weapons that the people had.

Ruby, began to fawn over the weapons and Ip was amused at the sight. She literally transformed into a chibi admiring the weapons of others.

"Easy there little sister. sorry about that Ip, shes really into weapons." Yang said as Ruby mock glared at her.

"Of course I'm crazy about them, they are basically an extension of ourselves!" She said loudly as she took out her weapon. Ip, widened his eyes at the insanely large scythe.

"I love weapons, they're like meeting new people, but better." She said as she looked over at Ip. "Not that meeting you was bad or anything."

"It's quite alright, I understand what you mean. I've never really talked with many others in my life, but here I am hoping to meet new people." He said as Yang gave him a slap on the shoulder, he was surprised at her strength.

"See Ruby! You gotta be more like Ip! Make some new friends!"

"But, I already have you two, I don't need friends." Ruby said as a group of people appeared.

"Well! About that my new friends are here so bye!" She danced off with the group of people as they left Ruby spinning, Ip watched her slam into a couple of suitcases.

He walked over to the small girl and helped her up. "What are you two doing!"

As he helped her up the both of them turned to see a girl about a little taller than Ruby. She had snow white hair, and blue eyes and wore a white combat skirt. She picked up a dust crystal and started yelling some more.

"Do you kno-!"

"Peace, young lady. My companion here meant no harm." Ip said as the girl stopped and rose her eyebrow.

"You speak with etiquette." She said as he bowed.

"My father taught me to speak well with those of high class." Ip said as she crossed her arms.

"What is your name?"

"Ip Man, and this here is my friend Ruby." He said as the girl looked up and down at him.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust company." She said as she walked away not before giving Ruby a side glare.

"Oh man….I made an enemy on my first day of school." She said sadly as Ip chuckled.

"Do not worry, you have the entire year to make amends." He said as she nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a hotdog cart rolling away from the vendor towards a girl who was reading her book.

"Well, we should get to the." Ruby said as she looked around to see that Ip had disappeared.

**(Blake)**

Blake, was currently reading her book on two lovers and how the girl had cancer. The story was extremely interesting and she was lost in thought.

She was suddenly picked up and spunned around. She was being held bridal style, by a person around her age. He wore a black chinese tunic and let her down.

"You almost got hit by a hotdog cart." He said as she looked over at the cart that slammed into the fountain. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that." She said as he rose up his arm to calm her down.

"It is no problem, by the way I loved that book." He said before walking away to a little girl who was wearing a red riding hood outfit.

"I wonder who that was."

**(Ruby)**

"Wow! That was amazing! You were all like hya! Cha! Ka-pow!" Ruby said as she mimicked karate chops and kicks.

"It was nothing, I was just helping a person in need." He said as he looked at the time on a clock nearby.

"We should get going or we'll be late."

**(Audiotorium)**

Ip, had opted to stand in the front of the crowd, leaving Ruby with Yang. They stood somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

"I'll keep this brief." Ozpin finally said as everyone turned their attentions toward him.

"You have all come here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you have planned to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He said as everyone nodded to each other.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But, as a friend of mines said "Knowledge will give you power, but character will give you respect." Ozpin said as Ip smiled.

Ozpin, then walked away on his cane as Glynda walked towards the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight and tomorrow your initiation shall begin."

Ip, thought about the words that Ozpin had said and he understood. He looked around and realized that a lot of the people here were here for fun, excitement. Pretty simple things.

**(Ballroom)**

Ip, sat on his sleeping bag next to Ruby and Yang. He looked around as people talked and slept. The other thing was that he did not have his shirt on.

He rarely slept with a shirt, he usually found it more comfortable to sleep without one. His back had a scar from an Ursa he and his father hunted a couple of years ago. Three slash marks, and on his front of his right shoulder was the scar of a bite from a Beowulf.

To say he looked fearsome was true indeed as his chiseled abs, earned him looks from many other girls. One of which was Yang who made growling noises as him much to his amusement.

"I would like to know how you got a body like that dayum boy." Yang said as he smiled.

"Hard work and constant life of danger." He said as she sat up.

"Hey Ip, are you strong?" She asked as he half smiled.

"If I tell you I'm good, probably you will say I'm boasting. But if I tell you I'm not good, you'll know I'm lying." He said as she was confused.

"You know you are a really humble guy Ip." She said as he chuckled. They both then looked over at Ruby who was writing something.

"What are you doing Rubes?" Yang said as she landed next to her sister.

"Just writing letters to my friends back at signal."

"Ohh~ Thats so cu-!" Yang was met with a pillow to the face, Ip turned away from the shenanigans of the two sisters and saw the girl from earlier.

He wondered why she was wearing a bow, yes he knew that she was a faunus. The eyes gave it away. It was probably, because she was afraid of discrimination. He stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Still reading the same book?" He asked as she looked up.

"Oh, no I'm reading a book about a man who has two souls and hes fighting for control over his body." She said.

"That was a good book, I believe I read it a year or two ago." Ip said as she closed her book.

"By the way, I didn't get to thank you earlier. My name is Blake." She said as she stood up and held out her hand.

"You can call me Ip." He replied as he took her hand and shook it. He heard two people from behind knowing that it was Ruby and Yang.

"Hey Ip, who's this?" Yang asked as Ruby answered.

"Hey, you're the girl that he saved from getting crushed by the hotdog stand." Ruby said as Blake blushed lightly from embarrassment.

"Blake, these are my friends Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long." Ip said as Blake nodded in regards. "Well, I have to go relieve myself." He said as he walked away towards the bathroom.

**(A Little Later)**

As Ip, finished up his business in the bathroom, he walked out and bumped into a girl with red hair.

She turned to him in surprise. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry." She said as he rose his hand.

"It's quite alright, I do believe that it should be I who should apologize." He said as she smiled.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, you?"

"Ip Man." He said as he held out his hand as she gave it a firm shake. He noticed the details of her hands, and realized that this woman was a warrior.

"Quite the fighter are you?" He said as she nodded.

"Yes how did you know?" She was hoping it wasn't because he recognized her.

"Your hand has calluses, and your arms have good amounts of muscle." He said as she blushed.

"Why thank you for your praise." She said as he nodded.

"I should be going, be seeing you." He said as he walked away. Pyrrha watched Ip walk away.

"He seems like quite the dependable person."


	2. Legacy

**Seems like a got a review for this story, which is surprising because I don't know how many people actually know what Ip Man or who he is. Also, remember to review FOOLS. Also, Ip's gonna seem like hes getting the affections of all the girls, but it's just because he is very kind. I'm trying my best to make sure I portray the Ip in the movies.**

"**Hi"-Normal**

"**(Hello There)"-Chinese**

**COShepard:It's listed under movies, it's one random as hell crossover too, but thanks for the review man!**

**Guest: Yes there are Fire Emblem References, but I don't think many people will notice, but who knows.**

**MrOreaMan: Don't worry I'm actually using this story as an experiment. So it shouldn't be on hiatus because I need to confirm something with myself by writing this one.**

**Chapter 2: Legacy**

An eleven year old Ip, watched from afar as his father defeated a Goliath with his own hands. He analysed his fathers movements, and ways of attack.

First, he waited for the Goliath to charge, and when it did he sidestepped and destroyed one of its tusk with a single chop. He would soon come to know later, that there is a weak spot on the Goliath.

His father then jumped up and slammed his leg down that was covered in cutting edge lightning severing the trunk. He noticed how his father hit a specific part of the trunk.

He watched as his father waited for the Goliath that was frustrated to charge once more. As it did, he grabbed it by the remaining tusk, and used its weight to tip it off balance.

He brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He opened his palm and tensed his fingers pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.

He then clenched his fist, showing that he was going to go on the offensive. Wing Chun, combined ultimate defense, with an ultimate offense. When one's palm is opened and relax, they are defensive. However when ones hands are clenched into fist, they are about to go on a full offensive assault.

A white aura gathered around his fathers hands, as he ripped off the last trunk and stabbed it into the head of the Goliath. Lightning, crackled as his father from his stance punched the tusk shooting it straight through the body of the Goliath.

"_Woah…." _Ip thought as his father came to a close and bowed to his defeated opponent. He then turned towards Ip.

"When will I be able to do that father?" Ip asked as his father chuckled at the boys enthusiasm.

"It will just come to you one day. All I can do is teach you the basics, the rest will come from our ancestors." He said as Ip was confused.

"One day you shall see."

**(BallRoom)**

Ip's eyes snapped open, he had dreamed about his father once more. He contemplated the words about how the rest will come to him. He quickly put away his sleeping bag, while Ruby and Yang were still asleep.

"_Time for morning exercises." _He thought as he looked at the clock which said 5:00 A.M.

He walked towards the field nearby as no one was awake, he liked it this way. He closed his eyes as the wind blowed, and the nature set in.

Little did he know the family emblem he was wearing was glowing under his shirt. He suddenly began seeing visions.

A man was fighting a DeathStalker, bits and pieces of the vision showed the man attacking specific parts on the creature making its stinger and claws come off.

His eyes snapped open as his body began moving to the vision. He never felt this way before, his body moved on its own as if the movements were part of him all along.

This was it! This was what his father told him about, how his ancestors would be the key to the rest of the martial art.

"A little early for training don't you think?" He snapped out of his trance, and turned around to see Ozpin and smiled.

"Sorry, it has become a habit to wake up at such a time." Ip said as the headmaster nodded.

"I understand, taking care of a school is quite difficult for me too." He said as he took a sip. "Ip, do you have your fathers grappling glove?"

Ip, rolled up his right sleeve to show that he did indeed have the grappling glove. This was the only thing his father used, back in the day apparently.

"That item brings back many memories." Ozpin said as Ip smiled.

"You must have known my father pretty well."

"Yes, I did for about twenty or so years to be exact." Ozpin said as he turned around and began walking away only to stop. "Remember Ip, you are safe here. Make friends and live a happy life like your father would have wanted."

"I know, but I'm still going to stop the Grimeal." Ip said with determination.

"Of course, and I'm going to help you when that day comes."

**(2 Hours Later)**

As people began getting up, Ip decided to go to his locker. When he had arrived he saw Yang and Ruby who were arguing.

"What does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't need people to help me grow up, I DRINK MILK."

"Then you certainly need to drink a lot more." Ip said as the small girl glared at him. "You should listen to your elder sister."

"Ohhhhh! Not you too Ip!" She said as he smiled at her.

"People become stronger through adventures, and those adventures involve meeting new people. You should cut yourself some slack, you are a wonderful person Ruby." He said as she blushed and looked away.

"I-I-I'm just shy I guess." She said as Yang looked between the two of them and had a sly smile. Ip, patted Ruby on the head before walking away with his hands held behind his back.

"Ip!" Ruby called as he looked back. "Can I be on your team?"

"Should fate decide it to be so." He said as he continued walking away.

"Ohhhh! I hope I get on your guys team." Ruby said as her sister gave her a funny look."What?"

"Oh nothing, I just noticed some things, thats all." Yang said with a sly grin that sent chills down Ruby's spine.

Ip, walked by Weiss and Pyrrha, deciding that he should say hi, he waited for them to finish their conversation.

"So Pyrrha, have you thought about who you wanted to team up with? I'm pretty sure people would be excited to pair up with such a well known individual such as yourself." She said as Ip rose an eyebrow, not knowing that Pyrrha was well known.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." She said as Weiss nodded.

"Well, I was just thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Sounds like a good idea." Pyrrha responded as Weiss turned around creating a thunderstorm of evil intentions, causing Ip and Pyrrha to sweatdrop.

"Oh! Ip, how long have you been there?" Pyrrha said as Weiss stopped what she was doing. Ip, rose up his hand in front of his chest.

"Oh, I was just passing by and wanted to pay my respects by greeting you two." He said as Weiss changed her demeanor.

"Well, its good to know that some people here have proper etiquette." She said nobly as he smiled, he then turned to Pyrrha.

"Also, I did not know that you were well known. I apologize." He said with a bow as Pyrrha began waving her arms all over the place. She then grabbed Ip's hands as he stood back up straight.

"No, no! Please don't apologize it was nothing too important." She said with a light blush as she let go of his hands. Weiss, on the other hand.

"You mean you don't know who she is?" Weiss asked as Ip shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, I've lived in the countryside most of my life." Ip said as Weiss sighed.

"This, is Pyrrha she graduated top of her class at Sanctum." She said as Ip nodded.

"So you are good at academics, I look forward to working alongside you in that aspect as well then." Ip said as Pyrrha smiled.

"She's also won the Mistral Regional Tournament multiple times." Weiss said again, as Ip rose an eyebrow.

"Really now? I hope to spar with you sometime Pyrrha." Ip said as the girl scratched the back of her head.

"It's nothing to be too proud about." She said.

"You are too humble, being smart, and a great fight must make you sought after by many suitors as well." He said as she blushed.

"Well….something like that." She said as she remembered how all the boys back home were afraid of her as Ip chuckled.

Ip, then bowed. "Well, I should get going now, see you two later." He said as he left leaving the two girls to themselves.

"That Ip guy is really interesting and odd." Weiss said as Pyrrha watched him walk away.

"I think he's just really kind."

**(Initiation)**

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ip, looked around noticing how everyone was standing on a platform. He looked towards Glynda as she began speaking about teams.

"Now, I know many of you have been hearing rumors about the assignments of the teams. Well, let us put an end to them today. Each of you will be given teammates…..today." She said as Ruby who was next to Ip, made a sad sound.

"Ruby, stay calm please." He said as she nodded while gulping.

"These teammates will be here with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is advised you pick someone you work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said as everyone heard the sound of mirrors shattering from Ruby.

"After you've partnered up head towards the north of the forest to secure a relic at an abandoned temple. You will meet opposition along the way, and if you aren't careful...you will die" He said as some people gulped.

"You will be graded and monitored for the rest of your duration, but our instructors shall not intervene. Now then take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone got ready, he looked over to Ip, who stayed in a relaxed standing position.

Ruby, looked over at Ip with a smirk. Ip, on the other hand was wondering about her sudden 180 change in demeanor. He watched as all the students for sent off flying leaving only him left.

"Good luck, Ip." Ozpin said as the platform shot him away.

**(Ip)**

As Ip, sailed through the air he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the grapple his father had given him. As soon as a tree came close, he used it and reeled himself towards the tree, with his feet landing on a branch.

As he jumped down, he heard a growl and turned around to see three Ursas. "Well then, it seems like I already have a good challenge."

He once more brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He opened his palm and tensed his fingers pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.

All grimm had a type of fighting style, he knew this because of what his father taught him. Ursa, were most likely to grab their opponent, whereas Beowulves relied on strikes.

As the Ursa charged it tried to grab him, his body became encased in aura, as the Ursa brought its arms down he slammed his palm into the horns on its elbows sending them upward. He then took a step back and jammed his elbow into its solar plexus sending it flying.

Another one charged forward as he remained in the same stance. It swung its right arm as he blocked it with his foot, and slammed three swift punches filled with electricity to its face.

As it dropped to the ground twitching he brought up his foot and slammed it down causing the Ursa to explode. Another Ursa ran forward in an attempt to grab him, only for him to grab its chest hair, and throw it headfirst into the ground behind him.

As he held up the face of the Ursa, he slammed multiple punches into its head until its head was no longer there. He turned around to see another Ursa charge through the bushes, but then a brown and red shield slammed into its stomach sending it backwards.

Ip, followed the shield as it went behind him. He saw the girl known as Pyrrha and nodded her in thanks.

"You mind?" She asked as she pointed at the Ursa.

"All yours." He said as she charged the Ursa. She brought up her shield as it slammed down its arms.

Two slashes from her sword across its chest made it take a couple of steps back. Pyrrha, then stabbed her sword right through the chin of the Ursa killing it.

"Well, Ip it seems like we're partners." She said as he smiled.

"It seems so then, also you were observing me weren't you?" He said as she blushed.

"Well, yeah I was gonna come help, but you clearly had the situation under control." She said sheepishly as he nodded.

"Well, we better go look for those relics now right?" Ip said as Pyrrha nodded happily. He walked off with his hands held behind him as she followed.

"So, Ip why didn't you draw your weapon?" Pyrrha asked as he stopped.

"Because I don't have one." He said as he continued walking. He stopped when she ran in front of him.

"Wait, you don't have a weapon Ip?" She asked in confusion as he lightly frowned.

"I've never needed to use one, Pyrrha." He said as she stood up confused even more.

"That's really dangerous though." She said as he chuckled and walked past her.

"I've never needed one, Pyrrha you're going to see some really interesting things." He said as she caught up.

**(Ozpin and Glynda)**

"Professor Ozpin it seems that has paired up with Ip, quite the formidable pair." Glynda said as she looked over her tablet.

"Hmm, yes that is quite the pair." Ozpin said as he watched Ruby and Weiss fight off a pack of Beowulves.

"By the way Professor Ozpin, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda said as the professor was busy watching Ruby and Ip at the same time.

"Professor?"

**(Ip and Pyrrha)**

Ip, ducked as a Beowulf swung its arm. He then slammed an electric palm in its chest making it go into a seizure. He then chopped off its neck with his hand.

An Ursa, ran towards him as he used its charging momentum to throw it a far distance, it sailed over the trees.

He looked to his side as a Beowulf was impaled with a spear in the face. Pyrrha ran towards her weapon and ripped it out.

Pyrrha, was still at a loss of words for the fact that Ip fought unarmed. Some people do that, but they always had weapons on hand.

They suddenly heard the sound of trees being crushed. Ip and Pyrrha looked at the direction where he threw the Ursa as a huge DeathStalker came into view with the Ursa ripped in half.

"Uh...what now Ip?" Pyrrha asked as Ip thought for a moment.

"Run."

**(Somewhere Else)**

Yang, picked up a golden horse piece. She looked at the piece and then looked over at her partner. "Hey! How about a shiny horsie?"

"Sure." Blake said as they heard the sounds of trees getting crushed.

"What was that?" Yang said as Blake was staring at the sky. "Blake I said-"

Blake, was pointing up as Yang finally looked up she saw her little sister flying towards them. "Look out!"

Yang, ran forward to catch her sister, until someone else caught her. Ruby, opened her eyes to see Ip.

"You are too reckless." He said as he put the little girl down. Pyrrha, appeared next to Ip out of breath as the giant DeathStalker appeared.

Suddenly a giant Ursa also appeared, a pink flash of energy came from its back as it fell down dead. "Aww its dead." A girl with orange hair said.

"Nora, never ever do that again." Ren said as the girl already disappeared. As everyone gathered together, with the DeathStalker watching from about twenty yards away Yang got pissed.

"Could everyone just calm the fuck down, before something even crazier happens!" She yelled as everyone looked at her. She looked over to Ruby who was patting her shoulder.

"Uhh, guys." She pointed up as everyone looked up at Weiss who was holding onto a large Nevermore.

Ip, resisted the urge to facepalm. Which he failed to do and facepalmed anyway. He looked over at Ruby who scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

As Weiss fell, Ip charged forward and jumped catching Weiss, as he landed he did a barrel roll to neutralize the damage of the fall.

"Are you alright?" Ip said as he let the heiress down who was blushing profoundly.

"Yes! I am perfectly fine." She said as Ip smiled.

"Great! The gangs all here now we can all die." Yang said as her sister looked at her.

"Not if I can help it!" She charged towards the DeathStalker, only to trip backwards as Ip stepped on her cape.

"Hey! What was that about?" She yelled as the others ran up towards Ip and her.

"Ruby, you have friends here to fight alongside you. Don't go rushing in like that you could die. Think about how your sister would feel." Ip said as Ruby looked over at Yang.

"Sorry…." She said as Ip helped her up.

"We technically do not need to fight these grimm, we must remember that our goal is to bring the relics back." Ip reasoned as everyone nodded. Ip and Ruby walked over to the relics, as Ip picked up a castle piece and Ruby picked up a golden horse.

"Let's go!" Ruby yelled as they all ran off.

**(Nearby Ruins)(What happened to not fighting them? Ruby was like we shouldn't fight them in canon :P)**

The group ran through the forest and came upon another abandoned ruin. Overhead the Nevermore screeched as it kept its eyes on them.

Pyrrha, changed her sword into its gun form, as everyone hid behind parts of the ruins. The Nevermore landed on the edge of a ruin high up in the air.

Ip, rolled out and shot his palm forward as a blast of electricity soared towards the grimm. The grimm screeched in pain as everyone unloaded their bullets onto it.

It began to flap its wings causing a powerful gust of wind to appear. Ip, upon seeing this rolled back behind cover next to Pyrrha.

The sounds of trees being crushed were heard once again as the DeathStalker came into view. Ip, sighed and called out to everyone.

"As soon as I hit the Nevermore move from this position!" He yelled as everyone nodded. He jumped out and extended two fingers at the Nevermore shocking it making it stop the gusts of wind.

It was then hit by grenades that were launched by Nora causing the Nevermore to flinch, as everyone ran away from the DeathStalker.

The Deathstalker came up from behind Nora and attempted to grab her with its right pincher, until Ip appeared and punched the part connecting the pincers to the Deathstalkers body making it recoil.

Pyrrha, took out her gun and began raining bullets onto the carapace of the Deathstalker. Ren, took out his weapons and slammed the blades into the tail of the DeathStalker.

"Ren!" Nora yelled as the DeathStalker tossed Ren off of its tail sending him flying right into the wall of a ruin nearby.

Pyrrhas, gun turned into a lance as Ip, jumped on the top of the Deathstalker. She threw it as it landed right into the eyes of the grimm. Ip, grabbed the weapon and threw it back to Pyrrha.

The family emblem began glowing once again, as Ip was wracked with visions of his ancestors fighting the Deathstalkers.

The arms were weak points, and right above the stinger where it was connected to the tail, if you fight between where the arms are bent it cannot attack you.

Ip, stepped in and slammed multiple chops and punched to the right arm, followed by a chop encased in lighting severing its right arm. He then jumped on its back and shot lightning at it's tail as Pyrrha and Nora distracted it with gunfire.

"Pyrrha!" He yelled as she threw her shield cutting off the stinger making it fall onto the head of the Deathstalker. Ip jumped off and attacked the weak points on the left arm before cutting it off.

The Deathstalker tried to crush Ip with its pincers on its mouth, but Ren landed on its head and gouged out the rest of its eyes.

"Ren, jump off, Nora use your hammer!" He yelled as she jumped forward and slammed her hammer into the stinger killing the Deathstalker.

**(Ozpin)**

"Professor, is Ip holding back?" Glynda asked.

"Yes he is." Ozpin said as he watched the fight on his tablet.

"Why?"

"Its not why, but how he did it. He held back in such a way that each of his team members could be evaluated perfectly." Ozpin said with praise.

"He seems like he would be a good leader." Glynda said as Ozpin nodded.

"Just like his father."

**(Later)**

"Ip Man, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You have picked the golden castle pieces. From now on you will be known as Team **IN**terce**P**to**R.**" Ozpin said as he walked over to Ip and handed him a badge.

"Ip Man, you will be the leader of this team." He said as Ip bowed accepting the honor.

"I will accept this honor, Professor Ozpin." He said as Pyrrha put her hand on his right shoulder. Nora, was dancing around happily and Ren smiled in content.

As they got off stage, they sat next to Team RWBY. Ruby, gave Ip a thumbs up as he nodded to her in thanks.

"Leaders, from now on every friday, there will be workshops for you to attend. These workshops should help you in learning to become leaders." Ozpin said as the crowd roared.

"You are all now dismissed."

**(Dormitory)**

Ip, looked around the room with four beds as he laid down his pack. He sat on one of the beds and traced his palm over it.

"Beds!" Nora yelled as she jumped on a random bed. Ip, chuckled at the hyperactive girl, she gave the team a change of pace.

Ip, took off his shirt as Pyrrha could not help but keep her eyes on his back. She noticed the three clawed scar obviously from an Ursa. Ren and Nora noticed it too, they had been wondering about their leader lately.

He was extremely kind, and humble. He knew how to keep a level head during tough situations. It still pegged the question, who was he?

"(They don't find it weird, that boys and girls are in the same room?)" Ip said as Ren widened his eyes. People usually only spoke standard and chinese was not spoken much anymore.

"(Everyone is here with a purpose they would not want to screw it up.)" Ren said as Ip nodded. Pyrrha and Nora on the other hand were wondering what the hell they were saying.

"Uh, Ren what are you guys saying?" Nora said as Ren looked over at her.

"Its an ancient language that only a few speak. It seems that Ip here speaks it, I do too but I haven't used it in a long time." Ren said as Ip opened his closet revealing uniforms.

"I've never worn anything other than my tunics, but it looks like that will have to change." Ip said as he turned around. Pyrrha, looked away blushing much to his confusion.

"Pyrrha, we are partners no need to be embarrassed, right Nora, Ren?" Ip said as the other two nodded.

"I know, I know its just….nothing, nothing at all." She said as she ran into the bathroom. Nora was confused at all of this, but Ren on the other hand.

"(So, we gonna be speaking like this for sometime right?)" Ren said as Ip smiled.

"(It's pretty fun and sneaky when we talk this way.)" Ip responded as he and Ren laughed. Nora, pouted at the conversation.

"Guys! Don't talk like that! I can't understand what you guys are saying!" She yelled in frustration.

"Fine, Nora." Ren said as he looked back up at Ip. "So, Ip you didn't use any weapons today."

"That is correct, because I don't use any." He said as Ren widened his eyes, Nora looked over at him in surprise. The bathroom door opened as Pyrrha walked out in her pajamas, which were a pink pair with shields and spears.

"I've been wanting to ask you about that." Pyrrha said with concern. "You certainly displayed the skill, but you never know Ip."

"Shes right, leaderrrr~." Nora said as he smiled.

"I use my hands, but I will always need my weapons." Ren said as his two guns appeared out of his sleeves.

"I was born with unusually strong aura, and my semblance is rare, so I've never really needed to use weapons." Ip said as he yawned. "Let us sleep, we have classes tomorrow after all."

**(Next Morning)**

Ip's eyes snapped open, as he woke up at his regular time. He looked around to see his new teammates still asleep.

He smiled to himself, realizing that he really was here. He was still worried though, his mind was currently on the Grimeal, he wanted to know if he should really be here, and not be hunting them down.

He knew though that his father did not want him to walk down that path. That dark lonely path of killing his father did not want that of him.

He stood up and put on his tunic and left silently. Little did he know a certain redhead noticed him leave.

Ip walked outside towards the field, he looked around and took in nature. He began practicing movements going at peace, as the emblem on his chest was about to glow someone spoke.

"How do you like your new teammates." Ip stopped as Ozpin spoke.

"They are nice people, I look forward to working alongside them." He said as he continued.

"You know Ip, there will be a time when you have to tell them who you are." Ozpin said as Ip nodded.

"Everything is just a legend now apparently." Ip said as he remembered the statue, in the middle of the Academy grounds.

"Yes, but if it was merely just a legend there wouldn't be that statute of your great something grandfather in my school." Ozpin said as he watched the birds fly over head. "People just can't accept that such things exists, it goes against the current cultural norms."

"I know, it is documented in history, but people really do believe that the art of Wing Chun is lost don't they." Ip said.

"Legends are based off of truths. One day you might show them that it still does exist." Ozpin said as he walked away. About five minutes later, someone else had arrived.

"You can come out Pyrrha." Ip said as the redhead appeared in her uniform. She blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"How long did you know I was here for?" Pyrrha asked as he stopped and smiled.

"About since you got here," He asked as she nodded, he stopped and looked over at her. "Is there something you need?"

"Ip, you know if theres anything troubling you, you can tell me or the others right?" She said as he smiled happily at having such caring friends.

"No worries what kind of leader would I be if I did not trust you guys." He said as she smiled.

"Well then leader let's go decorate our dorm." She said as he nodded happily.

**(White Fang)**

Roman, was currently looking at a map as White Fang members behind him were moving around dust. Roman, took a deep puff of his cigar before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it.

"Boss, the Grimeal are here." One of the White Fang said nervously as Roman stood up straight and cleared his throat.

Cinder walked in, wearing her usual red dress, and on the back she had a tattoo of the dragon Grima. About ten people wearing Grimeal cloaks were with her.

"Hello, Roman." She said seductively as Roman sighed.

"What does the boss want now?" Roman said as she walked up close to him and placed her hand on his face.

"The boss says, don't attract too much attention."

"Alright, I've been laying low anyway jeez." Roman said as Cinder smirked.

"The seven sins are going to make their move soon, so I suggest you be read Roman."

"Eh? We have plenty of dust, what do you guys want now." He responded.

"The Grimeal, need some more test subjects….and sacrifices, you know the missing people lately, that was all us." She said as Roman chuckled.

"Evil, I like it."

"Also, we lost ten men a couple weeks ago." Cinder said as her tone changed.

"What happened?"

"What do you know of Wing Chun." Cinder said as she walked towards the map of Vale.

"The usual, movies, legends, how one of them stopped a world war." Roman said as he rose an eyebrow. "Why the sudden interest?"

"What if I told you the legends were true?" Cinder said as Roman widened his eyes, but then reasoned with his logic.

"You mean to tell me, that there is a Wing Chun user out there?" Roman laughed, but then stopped when he saw the serious look on Cinders face. She handed him a picture of Ip.

"Okay, there is one, why is he so important?"

"His father, killed the previous leader of the Grimeal. Also, he has something that holds the history and secret of Wing Chun and the Grimm." She said as Roman rose an eyebrow. "Wing Chun has also defeated the Grimeal dozens of times in the past."

"So, basically if we want to succeed one hundred percent, we need to stop this kid." He said as she nodded. "Go on."

"Every Saturday, this young man comes to visit the orphanage. We want you to see if you can take him alive, or find the Family Emblem for Wing Chun, its a white hexagonal symbol, should fit in the palm of your hand."

"Alright, but I'm gonna need some people, the White Fang, aren't as per say…."

"Very well, we will send you some Grimeal tomorrow." Cinder said as she walked away.

As she made it outside two of the Grimeal walked up by her side. They pulled down their heads revealing Emerald and Mercury.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We did lose ten guys last week." Mercury said as they walked towards the BullHead.

"He can't be that strong right?" Emerald asked no one in particular as Cinder stopped walking.

"Who knows, but things will be fun."

**(Library)**

Ip, picked out a couple books to read. He had not read books since the death of his father, so he thought to give them a try once again.

As he looked for a table to sit, he noticed a familiar black bow. We walked over to Blake, and tapped her shoulder.

She looked up from her book realizing it was Ip, she smiled. "What's up Ip?" She asked.

"Would you mind if I read next to you?" He asked as she nodded happily.

"So, what are you reading?" He asked as he sat down.

"I'm reading about the legend of Wing Chun, how in the first world war the master at the time fought a Vacuo General, to rally the people of Vale." Blake said as Ip smiled in amusement, Naga worked in strange ways.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked as she noticed the smile on his face.

"It's nothing, I just didn't think anyone was still interested in martial arts." He said as she shook her head.

"Hey, its the first way people learned to defend themselves who wouldn't be interested."

"I guess you're right." He said as he opened his first book in a long time.

(Training Room)

Ren, moved forward and threw a straight punch, as Ip parried the attack. Ren, once again rose up his foot, only for it to be knocked back down by Ips arms.

Ren, charged in once again with a spinning side kick, Ip merely chopped the oncoming kick sending Ren to the ground. He then spun on the ground as Ip, jumped back dodging the low sweep.

He flipped himself back onto his feet, and threw a palm forward. Ip, dodged it and brought up his elbow next to Rens face.

"Touche." He said as a keyword for 'This would've hurt'. Ip then brought both palms and lightly slammed them into Ren's chest. "Touche, again." Ren attempted to grab Ip, who pushed his elbows upward bringing Ren off balance.

Ip, grabbed Ren by the ankle and flipped him over, and put his knee on his back. He then threw multiple feints to Rens face. "Touche, touche, touche again."

"Alright, you win." Ren said as Ip got off of him.

"Man, If those had actually hit…." Ren said as Ip chuckled.

"Awww, Ren lost!" Nora yelled from the sidelines alongside Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, then stood up."Ip, would you do me the honor, of giving me a spar as well?" Pyrrha asked as Ip nodded happily rolling his shoulder.

He once more brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He opened his palm and tensed his fingers pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.

She charged in with a shield bash. Ip, with aura encased around both his arms slammed them into shield, in a specific way neutralizing the charge.

He then brought up his right leg, as Pyrrha attempted to block it with her shield, only to get hit in her right with his left leg.

She brought down her sword, as he used his forearm to hit her wrist, he then landed multiple chops on her right arm making her drop her sword.

Pyrrha, found it rather difficult to fight with Ip, due to the fact that he did not use a weapon she could not use her polarity to her advantage. Ip, on the other hand knew that fact and was using it to his advantage.

Using his foot, he placed it under the sword, and kicked it up towards Pyrrha who caught it. "Thank you." She said as she got back into her stance.

"No problem." Ip said as he stayed in his stance, Pyrrha was finding Ip's family style very hard to counter. The offense was great, but the defense of the style was better than any shield.

She decided to play a waiting game, which she sorely hated. She knew she could not win a waiting game so she charged in first. Ip, waited for her shield bash, and when he did he moved in between her and the shield meaning he was extremely close to her body.

He slammed a palm into her chest making her take multiple steps back. She was literally surprised she had never found a match back in Mistral, and everyone put her on a pedestal.

Ip, on the other hand was holding back on her, shes never had anyone do that for her before. She never had anyone who could beat her.

"I hope you do not mind, if I go on the offensive." Ip said as he began unrolling his sleeves slightly.

"No, go ahead." Pyrrha said as she stayed with her shield in front of her. He nodded and charged forward. He slammed an aura encased fist into her shield, as it strained from the blow, he then kicked her ankle making her lose balance.

She brought up her sword again, as he caught it between his palms. Using this she attempted to hit him with the side of her shield, only for a kick in the stomach to send her off her feet.

She flew back about ten feet and looked up to see her aura turning yellow, she looked at his to see that it was still fully green.

"_That defense is impossible to break through." _She thought as she stood up once again. She threw down her weapons deciding to rely on Mistral Jujitsu.

Ip, rose an eyebrow at this but accepted it and signaled her to come. As Pyrrha, charged forward she attempted to grab hold of Ip, which she did. She then threw him, only for him to change form in the air and flip her instead.

She ended up on the ground with him on top of her, their faces were inches from each other. "I think thats enough for today, you think so Pyrrha?"

"Y-y-yes." She blushed profoundly as he got off of her, little did they know their teammates were giving each other weird looks.

"(Don't make weird assumptions.)" Ip said as Ren scratched the back of his head.

"(Eh, how could we not.)" Ren said with a smile as his leader laughed. Pyrrha, and Nora on the other hand were once again left out of the conversation. Nora, jumped on Rens back in sadness.

"Ren~ Speak standard please~!" She yelled as he sighed.

"Pyrrha, good job I haven't fought like that in a while." Ip said with praise as Pyrrha blushed.

"O-oh! It was nothing you know, but you did good too I couldn't even break through your defenses." She said as he shook his hand in front of his chest.

"Cut yourself some slack Pyrrha, you could probably beat everyone else in our grade or even the higher classmen." Ip said.

"You think so?"

"I know so." He replied as everyone heard a beep. Ip, pulled out his scroll to see that he had gotten a message from Ruby.

"I have to go to Leader Workshop, see you guys at the dorm." Ip said as he left in a hurry.

Pyrrha, watched their leader run off and took a deep breath. She then remembered what had happened earlier and blushed.

"Come on Ren, let's spar!" Nora yelled as Pyrrha looked over at the two childhood friends and smiled.

"Nora, I'm tired I already got my butt handed to me by Ip." Ren said as he rolled his shoulders. Nora, gave Ren puppy dog eyes as he sighed.

"Fine, Pyrrha you gonna watch?" Ren asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, Ill just sit on the side, I'm kind of tired too."

**(Ip)**

As Ip, walked to where he was supposed to meet Ruby he suddenly had a migraine as the emblem began glowing once again.

He opened his eyes to see himself on a hill covered in various weapons. He looked over the horizon and widened his eyes to see thousands of dead bodies and even more weapons.

He felt sadness, and regret. He looked down at himself to see that he had been pierced by two spears and on his shoulder was an axe.

Was he seeing one of the lives of a master in the past? If so, why was he so sad, why did he feel this neverending sadness and regret.

The hands were bruised and battered as if they had been used profoundly, the knuckles showed white, which meant that it had been used until the skin was gone.

"Ip?" Ip snapped out of his stupor to see Ruby give him an odd look.

"Are you okay? We need to get to the workshop." Ruby said as he shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He said as he extended his arm telling her to lead the way.

**Alright, I guess that is about it for now, Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think, it would be really appreciated if you did, I always answer reviews that have questions as well.**


	3. Equality

**Just so that people know, the update will be on saturdays. I'm a college student so yeah :P. Also I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, but realized something. They never said what Ren and Nora's semblances are, any suggestions?**

**And to the guest who asked about God Of Speed, I'm sorry but I deleted it. I'm working on this story, because it's going to tell me something, honestly I've become a better writer by just doing this story.**

**Also, remember to leave reviews and advice on what I should do…..REVIEWS. **

**I don't understand how people follow/favorite a story and not review, thats like going to a restaurant and not ordering anything, and then leaving. -.- Fix it.**

**Chapter 3: Equality**

Ruby, was currently bored listening to Professor Ports, lecture on leadership she could not help but fall asleep.

An elbow nudged her side, waking her up. She looked over to her right to see Ip, smiling in amusement as she huffed. He wrote on his notebook and passed it over to her.

_Leaders shouldn't fall asleep :P. _He wrote as she glared at the notebook and took out her pencil and wrote back.

_But, its sooooo boring I don't know how you can listen to him. -.- _She wrote in reply as he took the notebook back to write his reply.

_Then if you're bored we can talk about anything to keep you awake. It wouldn't look right for a leader to be sleeping now would it? _She read what he wrote and smiled.

_You know, my mom use to read me and Yang stories about people who fought back then without weapons. They're considered legends now, but I think Wing Chun was real. _She wrote as Ip could barely contain his laughter.

_Legends, are stories that were all true at one point. _He wrote as she nodded happily fully believing in those stories.

"You two!" They both looked up to see Professor Port looking over at their table. "Stop writing notes to each other and pay attention to the lecture."

Ip and Ruby stopped, as Ruby giggled while Ip smiled in amusement. As Professor Port went back to his lecture with Ip listening. Ruby, kept her gaze on the older boy and blushed before looking back at the professor.

**(After Workshop)**

Ip, and Ruby were currently walking through the empty paths of Beacon Academy. It was currently around eight and the moon was already in the sky.

"Hey, Ip?" Ruby asked as they walked to their dormitory building.

"What is it?"

"Uh." They stopped as the little girl pushed her index fingers together. "I was wondering why you wanted to become a hunter."

"Hmmmm, how do I answer this." Ip though as he held his arms behind his back. He stared at the moon that shone in the sky. "I want to help people, I want to have all people be accepted be it faunus or humans."

"Really?" She asked as he nodded. "I want to do that too, I want to help people. But, my mother was also a hunter, and I want to follow in her footsteps."

"That is admirable." Ip said as they continued walking. "People may tell you that this world is not that simple, but it's better to go on even if you know its not possible to save everyone."

Ruby listened as Ip talked more about his views on the world. "This world is filled with hate and despair, and that cycle will never end. However we can try our best, the keyword is 'Try' should you even know you cannot save everyone."

"Ip." Ruby said as he looked over at her. "You know you would be an amazing leader, not just for a team, but in general."

"Thank you for your praise. Now let us go time is running short." He said as he walked onwards with Ruby following behind him.

**(Saturday)**

Team INPR, were currently walking around Vale City. It was a saturday and Ip wanted to go visit a certain place.

They walked down the street, Ip in the front walking with his hands behind his back. Pyrrha, and Nora and Ren walking from behind in that order.

Ip, walked and stopped at an alley as everyone stopped as well. Pyrrha, looked at her leader wondering what he was doing.

As she was about to ask he walked into the alley. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren poked their heads in to see their leader walking towards a faunus woman and her child who was being harassed by a couple of punks.

"What is he doing?" Nora asked no one in particular. Ren, was about to go help, but Pyrrha stopped him believing in their leader.

"Come on lady, I can show you how a human doe-" The lead thug stopped talking as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ip. "What the he-" He didn't even finish his sentence as Ip slammed a palm into his face sending him crashing into the wall.

The other four thugs were surprised to see their leader knocked out so quickly. The first one charged and threw a high kick as Ip crouched down and positioned his shoulders under the mans extended leg and threw him.

The other three charged in, one threw a punch at Ip's face only to have his hand crack at the impact. He took a step back and held his hand in pain.

"What the fuck?" One of the thugs said as they pulled out a crowbar and hit Ip right in the face with it. Only for the crowbar to bend in half, the thug widened his eyes as he was kicked in the chest sent flying.

The one with the broken hand rose up his other fist and threw it towards Ip, who parried it, and with an elbow to the jaw knocked him out.

The last thug gave up and ran off with the others lagging behind. "We'll get you for this! Junior will be pissed!" The last one yelled as they left.

"T-thank you." The faunus lady said, she and her son were wolf faunus. Her child seemed to be about eight and she seemed to only be in her late twenties.

Ip, knelt down and pulled out his wallet and handed her a five hundred dollar lien bills. He held it out to the woman. "Take it." He said as she widened her eyes.

Pyrrha, and the other who were watching smiled at the kindness of their leader. The woman began crying. "I-I can't accept this."

Ip, took her hand and opened it and placed the large sum of money in it. "You and your child need it more than me." Ip said as he stood up and walked away, he felt two small hands grab onto his tunic.

He turned around to see the little boy. He got to eye level with him and smiled. "Do you need something little one?"

"My mommy told me humans were bad, but why are you so nice to us?" He asked as Ip patted him on the head.

"What is your name little one." Ip asked as the boy tilted his head to the side.

"My name is Bruce." The boy said.

"Well, Bruce I believe that faunus and humans are no different and that everyone should be treated equally." Ip said as he stood up and turned around, the boy grabbed him by the tunic once again.

"Wait! Teach me how to fight like you!" The boy said as Ip's teammates widened their eyes. Ip, got back on one knee.

"Why do you want to learn how to fight?" Ip asked as the boy gave him an unwavering stare.

"Bruce, don't bother him." His mother said as Ip rose his hand signaling it was alright.

"Bruce, you don't need to know how to fight, if you really want too come find me when you are older." Ip said as the boy nodded. "I must go now."

Pyrrha, and the others watched as Ip walked out of the alley. "Ip, you are really really kind." She said as he smiled.

"No, I'm just being a normal human being Pyrrha." He said as he walked away with the team following.

"Wow~, Leader is always so cooool." Nora said cheerfully as Ren nodded, the two jogged over to Ip to catch up as Pyrrha watched them.

"_Kind, humble, strong.." _Pyrrhas heart began beating harder. She, began to remember the other day, the closeness of his face, the feeling of his hands, the compassionate smile. A man who was more benevolent than any other.

"Pyrrha!" She looked up to see Ip call her name with the others. She smiled and ran forward.

"Coming!" She yelled as she caught up with the group. Little did she know another team was watching from afar. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake poked out their heads.

"Wow, Ip was so cool!" Ruby said. "He was like an action hero!"

Blake, watched the scene earlier too, and she could not believe that someone was actually doing something to help a faunus. She knew that Ip was extremely kind, but to do that was unexpected of any human. She blushed thinking about him and his kindness towards others.

"I wonder what they're doing." Yang said as Weiss sighed.

"Why are we following them again?" Weiss asked their leader who shrugged.

"I don't know I just feel like something might happen today." She said as everyone gave her a suspicious look.

**(Orphanage)**

"What is this place?" Ren asked as they followed their leader towards a church.

"This church, takes in orphans be they faunus, or human." Ip said as he opened the gates leading to the church.

"Bless Naga." Pyrrha said as she entered the church. Everyone looked over at her as she scratched the back of her head. "I'm really religious."

"Who isn't now a days with the grimm and everything. Naga, was the one who gave us dust." Everyone looked up to see a priest walk towards them. Multiple children ran forward when they saw Ip.

"Ip-Sifu!" They yelled as they ran towards him. He got on his knee and hugged the first child that ran into him. Pyrrha, who stood behind him smiled as he talked with the little kids.

"Huh? Ip-Sifu is this your girlfriend?" A deer faunus boy asked as Pyrrha blushed. Ip, looked over to the boy and chuckled.

"Ahh, no these are my friends. They are my teammates for Beacon, and I'm their leader." He said as one of the girls was amazed.

"But, shes so pretty Ip-Sifu." The girl said as Pyrrha smiled and got down on her knees and got to eye level with the girl.

"Why thank you…"

"Serena!" The girl said as Pyrrha placed a hand on her head.

"Thank you Serena." She said as she looked over at Nora who was playing with the kids. Ren, was watching as kids climbed on his back, and touched his hair.

"Father Xing." Pyrrha looked over at Ip who pulled out a check. The old priest tried to deny the money.

"Ip, you can't just keep giving us these large amounts of money." Xing said as he recalled Ip giving them many checks about every week.

Ip, opened the palm of the old man and placed the check in his hands. "These kids need it more than I do, besides I have plenty of money." He really did, the line of Wing Chun users, had an infinite amount of wealth that had been accumulated since the beginning of time.

"Thank Naga, for your help. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to keep these kids here." The old man cried as Ip embraced him.

Ip's, team members watched their leaders actions and were once again amazed at how kinds he was. To give so much and not expect anything back, was something that was difficult to come across.

"Everyone come say thank you to Ip-Sifu." Father Xing said as the kids cheered and ran over to Ip making him fall over. Ip, chuckled at the reactions of the children as they piled onto him.

Suddenly the skies turned dark, as Ip stood up he began to hear evil whispers. Ip, looked over at his teammates who surrounded the children and the priest.

"What is this?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around.

"Dimensional cloak." Ip said as everyone looked at him in confusion. "It's when you are outside of a certain zone, everything looks normal, but when you're inside."

"What? How is that possible?" Ren asked as Ip shrugged his shoulder.

"My father told me about these things, but I never expected to see one." They watched as multiple dark portals appeared, with multiple people falling through in Grimeal cloaks.

The Grimeal, had beowulves on leashes as well. Ip, did not believe that they had actually tamed the grimm.

"Grimeal!" Ip said loudly as his team widened their eyes.

"Aren't they just a myth?" Nora asked as Ip shook his head.

"No, they are as real as real can be." Ip said as he brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He opened his palm and tensed his fingers pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.

Pyrrha, took out her shield and her sword holding her shield in front of her. She positioned herself behind Ip, but in front of the children.

Ren, took out his gun blades and held them aimed on the Grimeal and the grimm. He looked behind him to see the children clutching onto Father Xing.

Nora, changed her hammer into its grenade launcher mode, keeping her eyes on the enemies. She was nervous as well, but kept a good poker face on.

"What do you want." Ip said as the lead Grimeal took off his cloak revealing that he was wearing a mask covering the bottom of his face. He had no shirt on, and a brown pair of pants along with a brown monkey tail.

"Ip, final heir to the art of Wing Chun, we have come here to ask you to hand over your secrets to Wing Chun, as well as your family emblem." Everyone except the kids and the Grimeal widened their eyes.

"Why would I ever hand over those things to evil people such as you?" Ip asked as the monkey faunus chuckled.

"Do you know which souls our god Grima, loves the most?" He asked as Ip was confused.

"What?" Ip said as the faunus pointed behind him.

"Those children, and their pure souls are perfect sacrifices and test subjects. Blood for lord Grima."

"You're crazy!" Pyrrha yelled as the man chuckled.

"You don't have much of a choice." He said as he pointed behind them. The White Fang, along with Roman Torchwick appeared.

"Well, sorry about this kiddos, but I got a job to do." He said as Ren and Nora turned to face him and the White Fang.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" In front of Nora and Ren Team RWBY appeared, much to the relief of Team INPR.

"Oh, Red you seem to always try and ruin everything lately." Roman said as Ruby glared at him. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "At least I could get rid of you once and for all."

"Pyrrha, Nora, Ren take the kids and father Xing. Ruby, you and your team need to help them escape." Ip said as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"But, what about you?" Pyrrha cried out as Ip shook his head.

"I. will take on their leader." Ip said as the faunus smiled under his mask. The faunus raised his right hand above his head as he balanced himself on his left foot.

"I'm never going to leave my partners side." Pyrrha said as she stood at Ip's side. He looked over at her and sighed.

"You're not gonna change your mind are you?"

"Nope." Pyrrha said as Ip smiled.

"Ruby, I need you and your team to take the kids to safety, we'll catch up." Ip said as they nodded and ran off with the children. Roman, and his goons ran after them along with some of the Grimeal.

Ip, observed the current situation. One Grimeal captain, and many grimm who were not of much worry and multiple Grimeal who could probably transform into grimm.

"Brothers of the Grimeal! I will take on the Wing Chun user myself." The leader said as the others and their grimm nodded turning to the other members of INPR.

"Very well, let us begin!" Ip said as his team moved to the side to fight the lackeys. The monkey faunus jumped in.

"I am Sun Liu, Master of the Monkey Fist!" He said as memories of his ancestors began to play in his head, the fighting style was encountered and defeated about four hundred years ago.

The faunus jumped up and spinned to the side sending a kick which Ip, stopped with his forearm. The faunus then changed his position in the air and brought his leg down as Ip moved out of the way.

The faunus slammed his forearm forward as Ip blocked it with his right palm, multiple punches were thrown back and forth being parried until Ip slammed his lower right palm into the jaw of the man making him take a couple steps back.

He wasn't surprised at all, he was expecting a good fight. Ip, on the other hand realized that this might actually be the first time he had to fully use his power or at least a good amount of it.

Then Sun Liu, jumped in once again, and began to throw a flurry of punches which Ip, blocked and parried. One of the fist made contact with Ip's elbow causing a surge of power to fluctuate as the opposing forces fought against each other.

Ip, threw his right palm forward stopping inches from the face of the leader as he transitioned into a flurry of punches followed by a step back kick to the jaw, making the leader take a couple of steps back.

The leader charged in and threw a kick, which Ip brought his knee and his hands forward to block, only for the kick to somehow phase through and hit him in the chest and send him skidding back.

Ip, looked up to the leader in surprise and got back into his stance, this time he clenched his fist. He moved in first much to the surprise of his opponent and threw a flurry of punches which were blocked and parried.

When the enemy retaliated with a straight right punch, he caught the arm and trapped it. The enemy tried to wrench his arm free only for Ip to snap it.

"Argh!" He yelled in pain as he took a couple of steps back. Sun Liu, looked down at his broken arm and gave a sadistic smile. "Yes! This is the fight I wanted!"

Ip's eyes widened as Sun Liu, pulled out a vial and injected it into his broken arm. His eyes turned red and his arm snapped back into place. "**FOR THE GLORY OF GRIMA!"**

He suddenly disappeared from his place in a sonic boom as Ip widened his eyes. He was suddenly kicked in the side of the head and sent flying into the church doors.

**(Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora)**

"Ip!" Pyrrha yelled as she tried to run in the direction of where their leader was sent flying only for multiple Grimeal to appear in front of her. The held their swords behind them in a backward grip.

"_You cannot."_

"_You shall not."_

"_You cannot disturb the will of Grima." _Eeries whispers came from the Grimeal as Pyrrha brought up her shield and sword.

"Heretics, Naga give me power." Pyrrha said as she charged forward. She slashed one across the chest as he charged forward, and slammed one with her shield pushing them back.

She tried not to kill them, even though she believed what they were doing was wrong she would not kill them. Would she? She knew, she heard of the abductions, the stories of how they tortured and sacrificed humans.

No, she was better than that, she would not kill them. The next one flipped towards her with his blade spinning as she blocked it with her shield. Ren, suddenly appeared and kicked the man mid-air sending him flying.

Multiple grimm and grimeal were sent flying as Nora, swung her hammer around. They got back up and surrounded the three.

Pyrrha, sheathed her sword and began using her semblance. She tore away all the weapons from the enemies as they looked at their hands in surprise.

"Had enough?" She asked them as they all grinned under their hoods. They pulled out black vials and injected themselves with the substance.

"FOR THE GLORY OF GRIMA!" They yelled as they began transforming before the eyes of the group.

"Holy….shit." Ren said as the enemy began to turn into Ursa, and Beowulves.

"Wait, if they're grimm do we kill them?" Nora asked as Pyrrha was confused. She honestly did not know what to do, she didn't want to kill anyone, but grimm was what they needed to kill.

"_Are they grimm, or are they human?" _She thought as she contemplated what to do. She suddenly realized that they had no choice, these being were no longer human.

"Kill them, we have no choice." She said as the others looked over at her.

"Are you sure Pyrrha?" Nora asked as she nodded. "Alright then, here we go."

They all charged in, Ren used his blades to slash at a beowulf and in rapid succession, his right gun disappeared into his sleeve as an aura enhanced palm sent the creature flying. He dropped down as another beowulf attempted to take his head off.

Ren, rolled to the side as a shield flew into the beowulf knocking it to the side. He thanked Pyrrha for the support as he rained down a barrage of bullets onto the grimm.

An ursa, charged forward as his shot up his leg, kicking the ursa in the chin snapping its head upward. He then proceeded to slice off its head with his blades. Ren, looked behind him to see Nora.

Nora, slammed her hammer down onto an oncoming Ursa smashing its head in completely. She looked over at her friend Ren and smiled as Pyrrha began slicing and dicing multiple grimm believing that she was doing the right thing.

She ducked as Nora swung her hammer overhead to get a good hit on the ursa in front of her. They had been working together well enough to reach each others movements.

Pyrrha, bashed the creature in the stomach with her shield, before slicing its head off directly with her sword.

She swung around as her shield stopped the charge of an oncoming beowulf, Ren then jumped on top of the creature and sinked his blades into its head killing it.

Pyrrha, and Ren then looked around as they heard an explosion and saw Nora launch her grenades onto the grimm.

"Nora! We can't break everything! It's a church!" Ren yelled as Nora stopped and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Pyrrha, turned her head to the sound of lightning coming from the church and looked at Ren and Nora. They all nodded to each other and rushed to their leaders aid.

**(Ip)**

Ip, climbed out of the pile of rubble as he did, he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. He didn't even see the kick that hit him.

"**Ahh, the power of Grima can grant miracles." **Sun Liu said as he stepped through the destroyed doors. Ip, looked up and glared at him. He noticed that a dark evil energy was emanating from Sun Liu's body.

"No, that cursed god can only bring pain and destruction." Ip said as he got on one knee. He didn't know it, but there was a bruise on his cheek from the kick. Ip, began to roll back the long sleeves of his tunic.

Sun Liu, grinned sadistically as he got into his monkey kung-fu stance. Ip, once more brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He clenched his hands and brought his right fist forward. He brought his left hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.

Electricity surged lightly around his hands and feet as Sun Liu, charged in. He threw multiple kicks to Ip's body which he blocked by raising his knee and bringing down his elbow. As Sun's foot went back down he brought up his other, only for Ip to kick it with his own foot canceling out the forces of the kick, when the two kicks connected a battle of lightning and dark energy would ensue.

He noticed that everytime the they made some sort of contact, that dark energy would come. It was not aura, that was for sure. He widened his eyes in realization that the grimeal had no aura.

"**Oh? You look like you realized something." **

"You have no aura, but that means…" Ip said as Sun Liu tilted to the head and smiled sadistically.

"**All Grimeal die, so they can become something greater, we give up aura and semblance for a new power….we call it sin." **That black energy was called sin, Ip knew now that these were no longer people. They needed to be destroyed just like the grimm.

Ip, charged in with a flurry of punches as Sun Liu, met every punch with his own. Shockwaves of dark energy and lightning would surge around the area as they fought.

Ip, blocked the incoming punches with his forearms, and slammed a reverse kick into the side of Sun, as he was sent skidding he landed a kick on Ip's chest making him take a couple steps back.

Sun jumped forward with multiple kicks, as Ip slammed them down with the palms of his hand, directing them to the ground. He was suddenly hit in the neck with a chop filled with dark energy.

Ip, stumbled and regained his stance. The enemy charged in once again and brought up his foot to do an axel kick. Ip seeing an opening charged and grabbed the foot and placed a hand on Sun Liu's chest slamming him into the ground.

Ip, began to pummel him with electric enhanced punches to his chest. As he heard the breaking of ribs, he knew that the heart had been impacted, he took a step back.

Sun Liu, laughed and stood back up as Ip could hear the sounds of the broken ribs being put back together. "**Remember? We Grimeal are already dead."**

That, made things rather complicated for now how would he kill him then? The family emblem began to glow as memories ran through his head, his past family members have killed undead before, by separating their heads with lightning…

An ancestor was seen, he brought up his arms, and held the elbows all the way back. His hands gripped, he then opened them as the lightning traced all over his arms, and blades of lightning were formed. Ip, followed the movements as the electricity began running through his arms.

A power of electricity began to surge through the entire church as he looked up at his opponent, who could feel his newfound power.

Sun Liu took a step back in surprise when he saw the deadly blades of lightning. Ip, knew this power was impressive but it was extremely difficult to hold, he needed one good hit.

He once more brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. His palm opened and his fingers tense pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.

"**Interesting!" **They both charged into the fray, as Ip, blocked multiple punches and kicks with his forearm, and slammed an electric elbow into his enemies face making him take a couple of steps back. He then shot his right hand forward slicing right through the neck.

"**GAHHH!" **Sun Liu yelled as he coughed up a black substance, his head about to fall from his body. He took out one final vial of even darker liquid.

"Ip!" Ip turned to see Pyrrha and Nora and Ren as they came up to him. They looked over at the enemy who smiled.

"**My….Life…...For…..GRIMA!" **He injected himself once more as his muscles began bulging and his skin turning black. He crouched over as his neck healed and his canines began becoming sharper, as he grew and stood at twenty feet.

"What in the world of Naga." Pyrrha said as they all took a step back and looked up at the giant gorilla grimm.

"But, Kong's are only found in the deeper parts of the world, how could they?" Ren said as Nora his behind him.

Ip, nearly fell back as Pyrrha caught him. "Ip, are you alright?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I….I'm almost out of energy, I put all my power into an attack earlier." Ip said as Nora changed her hammer into its grenade launcher form, and Ren brought out his gunblades.

"No fear! Team RWBY is here!" They all looked back to see Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss with relief.

Blake, and Yang charged forward with Nora and Ren to fight the Kong. Ip suddenly realized that the church was going to literally be destroyed when Yang picked up a pillar and threw it at the Kong.

"Ip! Are you okay?" Ruby said in worry as she and Weiss ran over to Pyrrha who was holding Ip up with her shoulder.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired. Where is father Xing and the children?" He asked as Ruby gave him a thumbs up.

"All good! We got them to Beacon Academy just fine." Ruby said in a cheery tone as Weiss facepalmed.

"Come on Ruby we gotta help." Weiss said as she and Ruby ran into the fray.

"Pyrrha, I can fight now." Ip said as she looked over at him in worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can't have them fighting it by themselves." He said as she let him go, he stumbled a bit as she was about to help him, he rose his hand to stop her. That technique was literally weighing down on him, his hands were shaking.

Pyrrha, took his hands much to his confusion as her red aura and his white one began to mix. Her eyes were closed the entire time, he suddenly felt his energy come back. She, opened her eyes and smiled.

"I've used my aura to jumpstart your aura. Whatever you did strained your aura." She said as Ip nodded.

"Thank you Pyrrha, now I can help." Ip said as she nodded, as he was about to head into the fight she pulled him back.

"Ip, will you tell us everything after?" She asked as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I will."

**(INPR and RWBY Vs Kong)**

"HEYA!" Ruby yelled as she slashed the Kong across the face making it take a couple of steps back. Yang then jumped forward and slammed her right fist into its chest making it take a couple more steps back.

Blake, flew around with her gambol shroud hooked onto the Kong as she slashed it with her sword part of gambol shroud. Ren, unleashed a barrage of fire upon the Kong as it looked down at him and rose up its powerful arm to slam into him.

Weiss, who saw this fire her ice blast from her rapier stopping the King's arm briefly. The Kong merely flexed its muscle as it destroyed the ice freeing its arm. Little did it know that a hyperactive girl was near its feet.

Nora, grinned and rose up her hammer and slammed it onto the Kong's toe making it scream in pain. However this scream created a shockwave destroying the rest of the church and sending everyone flying about twenty feet.

"Holy shit, that thing is strong." Yang said as Blake nodded. As the Kong began beating its chest the ground began tremoring.

That was until a shield hit it in its chin stunning it briefly. It looked around for who threw it only to get hit in the face with a zap of lightning.

"That must've hurt." Yang said as she readied her weapon.

Ruby nodded as she looked back to see Ip ready to fight the large creature. Ip, got into his stance as he began seeing the weaknesses of the Kong.

"The weakness is the inside of it's mouth and under its armpits as well as its toe." Ip said to everyone as they nodded.

The Kong opened its mouth releasing a wave of sound as Ip clapped his hands together and shot them forward releasing a wave of electricity meeting onward with the Kongs sound attack.

Ip, began getting pushed back that was until Pyrrha, threw her shield into its face. Ip's lightning went through and hit its face directly once again.

Ip's attack was followed by a barrage of bullets from Ren and Ruby. Yang's hair began to glow as she jumped forward along with Nora. Yang slammed her fist into the Kong's toe in synch with Nora who did the same.

Ren and Blake came in and slashed the Kong across its chest, and as they jumped back Pyrrha went in and threw her javelin right into the eye of the Kong.

The Kong roared in pain as Ip landed a double kick enhanced with electricity on its chest toppling it over. The Kong gave another ear piercing roar as everyone covered their ears as it got back up.

The Kong brought down its fist onto Ren, who brought up his aura trying to deflect the attack. His aura shield was destroyed immediately as he was sent flying into some rubble.

Nora, upon seeing rained a barrage of grenades onto the Kong. The Kong clapped its hands together creating a wave of dark energy destroying the incoming projectiles.

Blake threw her sickle part of gambol shroud and reeled herself in, only for the Kong to release a wave of energy sending her flying into Ip who caught her. She blushed upon realization as he smiled and let her down.

"Damn, that thing is taking too long to kill!" Yang said as everyone regrouped. Ip, looked over at Pyrrha who nodded as he jumped up, she brought up her shield as he landed on it. She used her semblance to make the blast off on her shield ever more powerful.

Ip, blasted forward with his hands brought up creating the blades of lightning once more. He shot right through the neck of the Kong separating its head from its body. Ip, landed a couple dozen feet from the back of the Kong as it fell backward.

The Kong finally crumbled as everyone fell to their knees or sat down and panting from the battle. Ren crawled forward and fell asleep as Nora yawned.

"Well! I'm so tired…." Yang said in a cheerful then tired tone.

"Man…..we had to fight the White Fang and the grimm." Ruby said as she remembered having to fight Roman. Blake on the other hand was wondering why the White Fang was working with the Grimeal and Roman.

Pyrrha, ran over to Ip who was lying on his back. She fell to her knees as he looked up at her. "So…..are you okay Ip?"

Ip, smiled at the question and chuckled. "Yeah I'm good." He said as everyone gathered around.

"Oh man, that was one hell of a day. I'm ready to just sleep." Ren said as Weiss nodded extremely tired as well.

"You guys want to go to an oriental restaurant?" Ip said as everyone looked down at him. He sat up and rolled his shoulders. "My treat, besides I have something to tell everyone anyway might as well get it out of the way."

**(Sometime later)**

Everyone sat down at a large table as food was being brought. An assortment of egg rolls, fried rice, pork, beef, fish, chicken and all kinds of what the normal world would consider chinese dishes were laid out.

"(Haven't had a chinese meal in a while)" Ren said in chinese as Ip nodded. Ruby on the other hand who was sitting next to Ip looked at her chopsticks and was wondering how to use them.

Ip, took Ruby's hands as she blushed, he helped her hold it properly. When he did he picked up his and showed her how to use it.

Everyone except Ren watched the demonstration as Ip picked up beef with his chopsticks and held his bowl of rice with his free hand.

"How do you know this place?" Pyrrha asked as she tried to mimic Ip, and failed much to her disappointment she tried again.

"My father is old friends with the owner." Ip said as everyone listened in. "Before we eat I should tell you guys my secret."

Everyone stopped to listen as Ip looked up and took a deep breath. "Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora heard them earlier, but Ruby I want to tell you and your team I am a Wing Chun user."

**Ouch! That cliffhanger! See you guys next time! Also remember to review, because its bad manners to just favorite and follow. Just like going to a restaurant and leaving.**


	4. Notice

It might take me a bit longer to get you guys chapter four, due to college homework. I got more than usuallly expected, and when I get it done Ill start working on chapter four. I only got about 1/4th of it done, but yeah homework sucks.


End file.
